Jasmine Hope
by italianhottie94
Summary: read the story summary inside


**Jasmine Hope was a normal girl who enjoyed life to the fullest. Around twenty years of age and society took her to die.**  
**Society officials decided she knew too much and needed to be executed. In her head she screams "no, my time isn't over yet!, They forced her**  
**onto the Execution chair, Doctors hooked up buttons and needles to her arms and legs. They triggered a switch and one by one the lethal liquid**  
**slowly pour into her body. Jasmine felt her eyelids begin to slowly grow heavy and closed her eyes .. and like that she was gone ... **  
**But something wasn't right, she was looking over her own body, watching as the doctors made sure she was dead and wrote down her time of **  
**death, '3:45' pm. Jasmine tried screaming out to them "i'm not dead, look i am right here" but it was useless no one responded to her screams. Then**  
**she noticed a guy her age staring directly at her, HIM he can see me , maybe he knows why nobody can hear me. Jasmine made her way over to him, the guy noticing this got up and started running. "hey! wait a minute!" she called after the guy. This only made him run faster, she cornered him into a dead end ally way. "ah-ha! now i have you!" jasmine said victoriously. The guy was hunched over trying to regain his breath and once he was up right i noticed more of his features, he looked to be around 5'8, has crystal blue eyes with midnight black hair with a fair complexion.**  
**Immediately she started questioning him, "who are you and why are you the only one that can see and hear me?" he just stared at her with a blank expression, jasmine grew agrivated and said "well?!", "my name is Elijah he replied , his voice is so deep..**  
**"how come no one can hear or see me besides you ?", "you're dead" he replied flatly. Jasmine became enraged and shouted in his face "i know that you idiot, i want to know why YOU can hear me and see while no one else can". "well like i said you are dead; i can see spirits that have not crossed of and are bound to the earth for some reason " he responded, "so all i have to do is cross over?" he nodded his head with a shrug. "ok great i'm ready" jasmine said stand there with her eyes closed waiting for something to happen. Elijah erupted into fits of laughter, and jasmine **  
**threw a dirty look his way, "what's so funny and why am i still here aren't i supposed to cross over?". "it's not that simple, like i said before something is keeping you here because you have unfinished business with the living", "then what am i supposed to do ?","well obviously something is keeping you here, like a family member or someone you held close to your heart" Eli stated simply, Jasmine grew said but said.. "i don't really have anyone. my parents abandoned me when they found out i was to be executed ...", Eli felt sorry for her and felt as if he would cry but held the tears back the best he could but let a few tears escape. Jasmine reached out to comfort him and expected her hand to go right through him but instead it stayed solid on his shoulder, I-i thought i am dead, why am i able to touch you?" his eyes widened and he knew right away of this rare occurrance , "well this is a rare thing and unfortunately i never experienced it myself i've only heard about it", "great i'm a freak, this is just great" shed ranted over and over.**  
**Then she began to fade in and out . "wait what is going on, why am i fading?", "just thing about staying in one place and you will stop fading" eli instructed, Jasmine did what he said and she became normal again.. whatever that was. "can i stay with you?, i have no where else to go " she pleaded, "why do you want to stay with me ?", "well first of all i'm dead and second you can see me and i just feel comfortable around you", his cheeks flushed. "well i can try to read more about it so come with me" he took her to the local library , he led her to the back file room with a dusty old computer, he typed in a password she didn't understand and he looked up Jasmine's name and what reasoning society had to execute her for. Eli read basic information , until he hit a section where there were red bolded letters. He read that she found out secret information about they societies plans on the citizens and needed to dispose of her before she leaked out information if their plans", "Now.. i remember i accidently hear them talking and they caught me i couldn't let them inject lethal liquid to other people... i..-i" eli put a hand on her shoulder "it's not you fault you couldn't have stopped them". Eli continued to read on and discovered a way that i could be brought back to life...**  
**" what if i said i could bring you back but, a slim chance it could work..?" Eli asked curiously, "i will be more willing to try, it's not fun being stuck like this, i see others like me and i just want to be normal again .. whatever that may be" , Eli nodded and too her to the lab where they held the executed bodies to study them, they reached a heavy metal door with a pad lock and Eli punched in the password, jasmine looked at him questioningly "what?, oh.. umm my dad works for the society as a chemist and he lets me in from time to time.. " , Moving on, they went into the hallway to the cryogenic freezers where they stored the bodies and looked at each case until they found her body. "stay here i''ll be right back", **  
**jasmine nodded at stood near her frozen body. Not soon after Eli came back with a tray full of needles filled with green liquid, "ok this stuff is called injection 'X' and so i need you to place you hand over your frozen body so i can connect them and hopefully this works..", he began injecting the liquid through the arm and she didn't feel much happening, "i'm not feeling anything... great this isn't going to work" she began to cry. he became upset "NO, This WILL work, i promised you it will and damn it it will , i'm not going to let my only companion go like this not now not ever..". and there it was .. he confessed and jasmine now knew that she felt the same.. she may even love him. Loud noises came from the front of the building , Eli became nervous and rushed the process faster than need be, jasmine became woozy and then blacked out..**  
**The noises were from the society guards and they noises grew nearer so Eli picked up Jasmine bridal style and locked them into a small closet in the back and hoped they didn't find them. He looked at jasmine intently for a second then listened for the guards then back at her , her hair was brown before and her eyes were chocolate brown, but now her hear was strawberry blonde with caramel highlights .. jasmine's eyes began to flutter open and she moaned, he stood up in shock , "ugh why do i feel like i have been hit by a truck into a brick wall..", "jasmine , is that you?", she looked at eli "of coarse its me, who else would it be?' then she looked down at herself and realized the injection X worked , he was still staring at her "what, do i look weird?" he shook his head and blushed. "no but you're hair and eyes changed " he handed her a broken piece a mirror on the floor , and she looked at her new image. She began to cry softly .. "hey .. hey why are you crying ?", "t-this is how i looked before all the bad stuff happened to me", jasmine was now sobbing uncontrollably. Eli stretched out and hugged her until she stopped crying,"it's okay, i'm here for you don't worry , i will always be with you", eli said trying to console her. Once she was calm he peeked outside the door and checked to see if the guards left, which they were so he quickly shut the door. "they are still here" he sighed.. "that's fine , i'm just thankful i'm alive now and it is thanks to you i couldn't this wouldn't have happened without you and i am very greatful for that" , she reached over hugging him and kissed his cheek. Eli blushed furiously " i should be thanking you , for showing me that my gifts aren't all that bad" , she smiled and leaned toward him and he did also and then they filled in the gap between then with a passionate kiss. 'i-i better check if the guards are still here, and this time they were safe .. for now, "they are gone ..". he helped her up and lead her out of the building and the begining of there lives but things are going to be quite the same anymore...**

**The end ... for now**


End file.
